The Matchmaker Journals The Trilogy
by Rae1
Summary: No kissing, or language. Rather cute. Done as a request by Mini-me. Takori, Kensuke, Taishiro, Yamajyou, Mira, Hiyako. Yaoi and yuri, all the way.
1. Mimi-Taishiro and the dumb who aren't (d...

The Matchmaker Journals-Mimi  
  
You know, I really don't understand why everyone assumes that I'm a complete idiot. So what if I don't always say the brightest thing, and who cares if I stumble into a conversation five seconds into the next topic. Smart people do dumb things, too.  
  
Look at Izzy. Sorry, Koushiro. Our little boy has finally grown up, and into quite a little gentleman, as well. Always very formal, and very polite. Unlike a certain loud-mouthed ex-goggleboy that I could mention. Two opposites in mannerisms (that's a bit word if I ever heard it, which I have). But, hey. Opposites attract, right? I have proof.   
  
Taichi Kamiya. Soccer stud, school here (as well as the world's, but that's another story), older brother, best friend, extrovert, stubborn, and confident.  
  
Koushiro Izumi. Computer nerd, school nobody, only child (adopted, but you wouldn't think it from his relationship with his parents), good friend, introverted, pushover, and shy.   
  
What do these two have in common? Their significant other. Each other. The one-day Koushiro Izumi-Kamiya, and Taichi Kamiya-Izumi couple. Adorable when together, sugar and spice when not, and the result of Tai getting a brain. (I love puns.)  
  
How did they get together? Quite simple, actually. After pushing a broken-hearted Matt into Jyou's awaiting arms, it was just a matter of making sure they were around each other constantly.   
  
How did we manage that? The Keeper of Sincerity told...*gulp* a lie. Yes, I, Mimi Takenowa, told a little fib to get the brain and the brawn together. It wasn't that difficult, and the results speak for themselves.  
  
I know, I know. You're mad because I split up the Taito. But they were not meant to be. Remember the arguements in the Digital World, when Matt and Tai would come to blows over a decision? Being best friends and boyfriends didn't stop them from constant fighting, and the struggle for control. To be matter of fact about the whole situation, they both wanted to be seme.   
  
Now, you have to realize that in a male/male relationship, the role of ukimi can be split between both partners, but they both have to agree. With Matt and Tai, there was no compromise, no agreement. They both tried to grip the reins, and ended up slipping off the horse entirely.  
  
Sad, really, 'cuz they were so cute together. Oh, well. Thing's worked out just fine, and now, the Iz-man, and Tai or joined at the...*coughcough*...hip.  
  
Here's how it happened. Matt and Tai had just broken up. Again. For, like, the eight time in three days. Of course, when that happened, Tai always called Sora to whine and cry, since she'd been dumped by the blonde musician, too. (That worked for me. She realized soon after that she didn't like guys, anyway. *grin*)  
  
So, she's on the phone to a sobbing soccer stud, and Matt's run off, to goodness knows where. I'm waiting impatiently for my girlfriend to get off the phone, so we can go back to what we were doing. Homework. Really, would I lie?   
  
Don't answer that.  
  
She tells him to come over, and hangs up. We put our...books away *blush*, and I head home, since our study date has been put off, again, thanks to our angst-ridden friends. On the way, I happen to cross paths with none other than Iz- Koushiro.   
  
We talk for a few minutes, exchanging pleasantries, and then I mention why I'm going home so early. Suddenly, I see this look of pain. I mean, rip your liver out, and drip salt on the would hurt. And it's not sympathy pain, either. He's not being sympathetic, and 'Oh, too bad for them. Gee, that really sucks.' It's more of the 'kill me now, my heart's been trampled on too much, already'.   
  
He turns to go, the look gone from his face, but still in his eyes, but I stop him. In my normal blunt fashion, I ask him why he hasn't told Mr. Wonderful how he really feels about him. He looks at me as if I've suddenly grown eight heads.   
  
I mean, really. Is it so odd that I have some kind of insight into the human emotional realm? Hello, duh, my girlfriend's Love, and I'm Sincerity. Get a clue!  
  
Anyway, he starts stuttering on about how it would never work, how Tai and Matt are meant to be together, and how Matt would never let his lover go so easily. I just look at him as if he's this immature little kid that told me my hair sucked.  
  
So, then I had to list for him all the reasons Tai would be better off with him. And here, here, I don't lie. I know that some of my reason's were lame, but I didn't want him to figure that my whole speech was a lie.   
  
What did I tell him? First, Tai's a control freak, and likes to be in charge. Izzy will sit back, and let others take control, but can (believe it or not) make his own opinions heard.  
  
Second: Tai's too easily depressed. Matt has mood swings, and Tai lacks the patience to deal with them, thereby upsetting himself. Izzy's such a stable person, that he can keep himself from wallowing in misery, and is also able to keep his friends from the pit as well. The few times I've seen the redhead breakdown, it's been Tai that's pulled him back up again.  
  
No wonder he's in love with wonder-boy.  
  
Third: Koushiro's hot! I don't care what people say about his being too pale. Have you seen Matt without his shirt? The boy's like a ghost! Izzy has fair coloring, actually has a condition that makes it difficult for him to be out in the sun for long periods of time. That may seem like a downer, but Matt just refuses to go outside, period. He'd rather be inside, that out, simply because of all the fangirls that mob him.   
  
So, after building Iz- Koushiro's confidence, I backtracked back to Sora's. He went off to think about what I said. Surprise, right? The computer genius thinking over a situation?  
  
I got there at the same time as the soccer stud, and stopped him before he went up. He looked more mad than sad, and I could tell that he was taking this break up rather badly. It wasn't that he was really hurt by this constant yo-yo with Matt, but it dented his pride, and his feelings of self-worth.  
  
He was going to be harder. You could tell Iz- Koushiro the reasons, and expect him to put the pieces together easily. With Tai, you had to either trick him into it, or hit him upside the head with it. To make things worse, he was the kind to stay in a relationship past the point of breaking, simply because he refused to give up the fight.  
  
So, I told him something that would make him give it up. At the time, it was a lie, but now. Well, let's just call it a self-fulfilling prophecy. As in, I said it, and it came true, but after the fact.  
  
To get him away from Matt, to force him to get over their past relationship, I told him that he'd already been replaced by Jyou. Ouch. The look of shock and betrayel was worse than I had thought it would be, but, it wasn't as bad as Iz- Koushiro's. He was stunned speechless.  
  
That out of the way, I started telling him about this wonderful person that was totally in love with him. I stayed away from the obvious things, like intelligence, looks, and, the big giveaway, names. I told him all of the reasons why they would be perfect together.  
  
To say that he was doubtful would have been an understatement. Five minutes after telling him my little fib, he was over Matt, but unwilling to go into another relationship. *grin*  
  
It was a good thing that I'd spoken with Iz- Koushiro first. Tai was about ready to leave, and I was back on my way upstairs, when I saw the redhead come into the lobby. Tai stopped, looked at him, then at me, and I saw the sudden understanding on his face. Don't ask me how he knew, but he did.   
  
They were kissing when the elevatore doors shut, otherwise I would have stayed for what turned into the makeout session that forced a neighbor to call the police. That, however is another story.  
  
So, this is the end of my part of the Matchmaker Journal. We started it after all the digi-destined had found their mate.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. About Matt, and Jyou? I don't know how they got together, but I heard that Matt's dad forced him to get a tutor, and, shall we say, their 'study' dates, turned into dates of another kind?  
  



	2. Ken-Yamajyou and the truth behind study ...

The Matchmaker Journals-Ken  
  
A genius is not unfeeling when it comes to love. Of course, no one on earth is truly impervious to the basest of human vagaries, and their conflicting results.  
  
Mimi is forcing me to write this, even though I told her that I had nothing to do with it. I have nothing against her for the part she played in the union of Tai and Koushiro, but neither am I the type to play with the emotions of another, even if the end result is a greater happiness than they held before.  
  
I have learned my lesson from trying to control the fate of others, and I cannot bring myself to use the power I can wield with their lives to cause a change in their current path.  
  
That is to say: I won't do it! *Stomps foot like an angry child*  
  
But, in this case, I may have inadvertently caused two of my friends to realize what they were missing by not being together, but it was an accident, caused by my own turbulent love life. And yes, Daisuke, you helped, too.  
  
Now stop reading over my shoulder.   
  
To start at the beginning, Matt and Tai started going out when they were sixteen. That didn't faze any of us, except the people that cared for them the most. However, neither of those exceptions ever said anything, and we all watched the ups and downs of their power struggle like a tennis match. We refused to take sides, and let them deal with it on their own.  
  
At least, I did. Mimi, of course, will tell you other wise, and I'm aware that she was the one that finally pushed Koushiro into facing Kamiya, but I still say that I'm guiltless.  
  
Joe was in love with Matt. To myself, the reason is confusing, but I know that you'll understand. Ishida was in control of his life. His father would support him in whatever he wanted to do, and he was certain of what he wanted in life.   
  
Kido, on the other hand, was being pushed into medicine with no clear determinatio, himself, to be a doctor. He did what his father wanted him to, and studied constantly, trying to be good enough to please a man who would never be satisfied.   
  
Mr. Ishida, thinking that his son should have the opportunity to go to college, should he decide to, realized that his older son wouldn't have the grades for university if he didn't do something quick. He hired a tutor, someone who knew the blonde boy, and someone reliable.  
  
The obvious? Joe, doctor-in-training. So, for a week, they hassled about study times, and Matt was belligerent, and didn't want a tutor. His father finally had enough, and spoke to the band, and they agreed. So Matt and Joe met up everyday after school, and studied before rehearsal. Tai was put on hold until after their session.   
  
That, of course, put a sizable distance between the lovebirds. Joe was in heaven, Matt was in hell, and Tai was left somewhere in the middle, forced to entertain himself.  
  
After a while, Matt realized how much more he enjoyed his time with Joe, than his time with Tai. So, he broke up with the brunette, and went home to meet up with Joe.   
  
By this time, the blue-haired teen had found the support he needed in the form of Matt and his dad. So, he finally told his father that he didn't want to be a doctor. Instead, he wanted to study botany.   
  
And, too, he was totally, and hopelessly in love with Matt. He loved his confidence, and his attitude, and was actually quite good at keeping him from being depressed. He had the patience and desire to wait out the bad times.  
  
On the day that Matt broke up with Tai for the last time, Joe had finished telling his father about his own plans, and, as timing would have it, that he was gay.  
  
To say that his father was upset would have been an exaggeration. Yes, I said that right.   
  
His father looked him in the eye, asked him if those things would make him happy, and then said 'good for you, son.' Nothing more has ever been said, and his father stopped pushing him so hard.  
  
Amazing, yes. True, yes. Unlike some people, I don't lie.  
  
And that, my friends, is the unexciting way that I didn't help my two friends get together. Except, well...  
  
I was the one that told Dai, who told Matt that Joe 'had the hots for him' which is the reason he broke up with Tai. See. I didn't do anything. 


	3. Miyako-Takori, and the taming of the shr...

Matchmaker Journals-Miyako  
  
Yeah, I'm the bomb! I rule, I'm great! Ha, Mimi and Ken had it easy. They only had to get Matt and Tai away from each other to get them with the people they loved. I had to get Takeru over his own heartfelt beliefs.  
  
I mean, come on! Three years isn't really that big of an age gap, especially since Iori's like thirty, mentally and emotionally. Oops! I ruined it now!  
  
Yep, Takeru and Iori. Little Mr. Kendo, and the Great White Hope, himself. Ha! As if any force on earth is strong enough to resist me! I knew they were in love with each other before Daisuke started lusting after Ken, the Kaizer. I mean, please! Ken was drooling the first time he saw Spandex-boy, and I practically had to hold his jaw shut.  
  
Not that I minded, of course, since he left my gal alone. That boy is enough to make any gay girl run screaming in fear of a lifetime with him. Good thing he was so fickle before the genius came along. Better that he's so faithful and loyal now. Otherwise, I'd have to kick him in the head for hurting the only boy that I've every really crushed on.   
  
Sure, I mean, guys are hot, and all, but I never really -liked- anyone before Kari and Ken. Ken mostly for his looks, and the lost-puppy look that rode his expression constantly before Dai managed to beat sense into his pretty little head.  
  
Oops, again! I was supposed to betelling you of my great romantic set-up, in which I got two hotties in denial to admit their feelings, and go for the gold!  
  
Kami, that sounds so sappy! I'm not writing sap, dammit! Actually their tale is very angsty.   
  
See, Takeru was in love with a boy younger than himself, and he knew that his mother was homophobic. His brother, of course, didn't have to worry about such things, but he lived with his mother, and he loved her very much. He couldn't deny what he was, but he could hide it pretty damn well, even living in the same building as the one he loved.  
  
Iori, on the other hand, knew that they were in love with each other, and accepted it wisely. He told his family, and they accepted him, after much questioning of his judgement (and a nice long talking to from your's truly).  
  
Of course, little Wise One, being as sage and knowing as he is, knew that Takeru would never admit his feeelings, and would probably reject any overt attempts from himself. So, instead of basking in the warm glow of first love, he was pushed into the roll of best friend, study partner, sleep-over buddy, and confidante.  
  
It nearly drove him insane.   
  
Think of it this way. You haven't eaten for weeks. You eat dry, crusty bread, and drink stale, warm water every day. Then, after a long time of this torture, you're offered a full-course meal, fit with steak, and fresh fruits and vegetables, and any kind of food that you could ever want.   
  
But, instead of being able to enjoy this feast, you're warned, that after your very first taste, the food will kill you, instantly causing your body to hurt, and killing you off, gradually and slowly, but at a constant enough pace, that, eventually, you'd rather starve than eat.  
  
Now, imagine that you saw that same feast, everyday, and, just to add to the torture, you smelled it everyway, and you could nearly taste it.   
  
Well, now imagine how little Iori felt, knowing that the one he loved loved him back, but would never let be together out of fear?  
  
Crappy, that's how! Fortunately for Takeru, he and I are friends. I did what any true friend, one that loved them both as much as I do, would.  
  
I kicked his butt. Literally. Gave him a black eye, too, to go with the bruise that I'm almost certain formed on his behind. The jerk deserved it. Your thinking: Little Takeru? Be deserving of pain and misery?  
  
Yes. Little Mr. Hope himself. Iori finally got the courage, and approached him. He laid everything on the line, told him how he felt, and how he knew that nothing would come of it. He simply couldn't not tell him any longer. What did Takeru do?  
  
Called my little Iori-chan a pervert, and told him that he should just kill himself, because 'fags' werent' worthy of the air they breathe. Of course, he was kneeling on the floor through all of this, because he was helping the basketball make up posters for one of those 'pep-rally' things they do.   
  
My footprint on the seat of his pants, and the shout he gave stopped Iori. Then, of course, a nice left-hook into that pretty blue gaze. Here's a thought? What do you think would happen if the love of your life got beat up by one of your friends? If you were Iori?  
  
He tackled me, the little bastard. Didn't hit me, thank god, but he pinned me down, and growled at me in this freaky little voice, told me that if I ever, -ever-, touched Takeru again, for any reason, it would definitely be the last time.   
  
I, of course, took no offense. Simply watched the stunned expression on Takeru's face when he finally realized how deep his little lover already was in love with him. I never thought that it would be his doubts about Iori's feelings that would hold him back as well.   
  
Oy vey. Boys are so confusing. Takeru gets up, and offers Iori his hand, and then Iori helps me up. He looked rather sheepish, standing there, and blushing in a gymnasium full of studenst who had stopped what they were doing when Takeru shouted. I expected Takeru to offer a short 'thank you', maybe even an apology, but no. He didn't do anything of the sort.  
  
To my complete, and utter suprise, that't the very day that Takeru kissed him. In a gym full of students, many of them anti-homosexual, and, unbeknownst to him: his mother.   
  
She had arrived early to pick him up for some family reunion thing, and came just in time to see her little boy kiss another, litter boy. Who intervened? Who do you think?  
  
I stopped her before she got anywhere near them, and dragged her outside, explaining some simple facts to her, and letting her know exactly what was what. Let me tell you, that is one woman who will never say another prejudice thing against anyone, ever again.   
  
And now? All of us are happily paired up. Yes, we're all gay. According to Gennai, that has nothing to do with being Chosen, or anything of the sort. It was simply fate, and our hearts. Go figure.  
  
  
  



End file.
